


Como las flores del cerezo

by Delanna



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanna/pseuds/Delanna
Summary: Taliyah prueba un sake dulce que huele como las flores del cerezo, pero es la primera vez que bebe y Yasuo tiene que cuidar de ella. / Two-Shot /





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Estreno la cuenta con este Fanfic de Taliyah x Yasuo. <3  
> Desde que leí el relato de Taliyah me encantó este ship, así que aquí tenéis. En teoría iba a ser un One-shot, pero estoy escribiendo una pequeña continuación...
> 
> Espero que os guste, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo el escrito.

**COMO LAS FLORES DEL CEREZO**

 

 

Taliyah observó disimuladamente a su maestro, que seguía entrenando con su katana.

El pecho descubierto de Yasuo estaba perlado de sudor y con cada movimiento su cabello se iba rebelando cada vez más. Llevaba toda la mañana moviendo su espada de aquí para allá sin descanso, dejándose mecer por el viento.

Y a la joven adolescente no parecía importarle. Normalmente estaría a su lado, igual de sudorosa y cansada, pero daba gracias a la Gran Tejedora de no correr la misma suerte esa vez, era un día demasiado caluroso.

Hacía un par de días que habían parado en medio del bosque, en una cueva pequeña pero bien escondida. Taliyah había resultado herida en el último encontronazo que tuvieron con unos perseguidores de Yasuo. No había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa con sus poderes y se había esguinzado el pie.

Por una parte se avergonzaba de haber perdido el control delante de su maestro, pero por otra no podía evitar la sonrisa tonta que adornaba su rostro cada vez que recordaba cómo Yasuo la había cargado en su espalda para huir. Aunque a veces se mostrase arisco sabía que en el fondo se preocupaba por ella.

-Quita esa sonrisa inquietante de la cara y ven a ayudarme a cazar algo. -La voz de su maestro la hizo volver a la realidad, ni se había dado cuenta de que había terminado con su entrenamiento-.

Se sonrojó y evitó su mirada mientras se ponía de pie.

-Mis sonrisas no son inquietantes… -Rechistó por lo bajo a nadie en concreto-.

Era más fácil que Taliyah hiciera el trabajo, ya que era más sigilosa y precisa. Yasuo la instaba a tratar de hacer lo mismo que hacía con la honda pero con sus poderes, cosa que hizo que la caza se volviese más difícil al principio.

Tras un par de conejos espantados Taliyah consiguió cazar uno. Después de dar las gracias a la Gran Tejedora volvieron a la pequeña cueva y encendieron una hoguera.

Era apenas medio día y estaban hambrientos. Mientras se hacía el conejo Taliyah aprovechó para rehacerse el vendaje, ya que se estaba soltando, pero no conseguía ponerlo como debería.

-Malditas vendas, quedaos quietas. -La tela no se aguantaba en el sitio y Taliyah hablaba sola, como de costumbre-.

Yasuo terminó de rehacerse la coleta y se sentó delante suyo. Sin decir nada tomó el pequeño pie de la joven, que apenas estaba ya lastimado, y empezó a vendarlo correctamente. La chica se sonrojó y le dejó hacer.

-Últimamente sonríes de una forma muy rara. -Yasuo seguía sin mirarla, pero le dedicó una media sonrisa, divertido-.

-No sé a qué te refieres… -Intentó disimular, sin éxito alguno. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo otra vez-.

No tardó mucho en tener el pie vendado, para el descontento de la chica. El hombre se apartó sin decir nada más y fue a revisar el fuego.

Al cabo de un rato Yasuo sacó una botella de sake de quién sabe dónde, sorprendiendo a la pequeña. No le había visto comprarlo en la anterior taberna.

Mientras Taliyah sacaba del fuego la comida observó curiosa como Yasuo servía una segunda taza

-La tabernera me dijo que este era un sake más dulce y suave, tal vez te guste. -La última vez que su maestro le había dado de probar sake apenas pudo beber un trago por lo fuerte que estaba. Después estuvo un rato que le ardía la garganta y decidió no tomar más. También recordó mencionar su preferencia por cosas dulces-.

Llevada por la curiosidad decidió arriesgarse de nuevo y tomó la taza que le ofrecía. Olisqueó el contenido y descubrió que olía a las flores del cerezo, cosa que le gustó. Antes de que Yasuo pudiera decirle algo tomó todo de un trago, ante la divertida mirada del mayor.

-Eso sí que es entusiasmo, pero no creo que fuera una buena idea. -Yasuo tomó la taza de Taliyah y observó su reacción-.

Su maestro no la había mentido, tenía un gusto dulzón que le gustó, pero al beber todo de golpe empezó a notar como le ardía la garganta y le lloraban los ojos. No pasó mucho rato hasta que la joven empezó a notarse mareada. Estaba sentada intentando comer, pero Yasuo vio cómo fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando y vio cómo murmuraba cosas para sí misma por lo bajo.

La observó con curiosidad.

Era la primera vez que Taliyah bebía alcohol, sin contar la primera vez que probó el sake, que apenas bebió un trago. Se estaba comportando más rara de lo normal. ¿Había emborrachado a la muchacha por accidente?

Se empezó a sentir un poco mal por la chica, que miraba con los ojos entrecerrados la carne entre sus manos, como si estuviera sospechando de ella. Terminó su parte y se acercó, logrando que ella lo mirase con los ojos abiertos y brillantes.

-Creo que mi comida intenta decirme algo. -Escuchó cómo arrastraba levemente las palabras y le quitó la carne de las manos-.

Aunque por una parte Yasuo se sentía responsable y culpable no podía negar que se veía graciosa y adorable. Dejó la comida y la cogió del brazo.

-Yasuo, ¿a dónde me llevas? -La chica se dejó arrastrar, pero iba cojeando y dando traspiés-.

No se había imaginado que le afectaría tanto una taza de sake, pero se lo apuntaba en su lista mental de cosas que es mejor no repetir.

-Haremos que se te pase la borrachera. -Yasuo iba con cuidado de que la chica no cayese por el camino, aunque por suerte no había mucho trozo hasta el río-.

-¡Yo no estoy borracha! -Taliyah tropezó con sus propios pies, soltando un quejido-.

Para su suerte Yasuo la tenía cogida del brazo aun y evitó que cayese de cara al suelo.

-Sssolo un poco. -Admitió la chica mientras soltaba una risita-.

Cuando llegaron al agua Yasuo la sentó a la orilla, aun cogida del brazo y se sentó a su lado.

-No me quiero ni imaginar cuando bebas de verdad. -Empezó a mojarle la cara con el agua fría del río mientras la chica intentaba apartarse entre risas-.

Entre que ella no paraba de moverse y que Yasuo intentaba mojarle la cara para despejarla un poco mientras que la sujetaba en el sitio perdieron el equilibrio y Yasuo cayó de espaldas con Taliyah encima de su pecho. Ella continuaba riendo hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación y abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó a más no poder. Yasuo maldijo su torpeza y se dispuso a levantarse cuando notó la mirada que le dirigía la joven.

Una mirada de adoración y cariño.

Claro que Yasuo se había dado cuenta de cómo le miraba cuando ella pensaba que no se daba cuenta. Era tan obvia. Pero era mejor dejarla pensar que él no sabía nada.

La chica no parecía querer moverse de donde estaba y Yasuo no sabía qué hacer. Si bien tenía en muy alta estima a la chica, consideraba que él aun no estaba preparado para entregarse a alguien de una forma romántica. Sabía que no era correcto dejar que la chica se hiciese ilusiones respecto a él, pero hacía mucho que no tenía a alguien a quien considerar amigo y tenía miedo de perderla si la rechazaba, aunque tal vez fuera un poco egoísta.

-Yasuo… -Notó cómo la chica acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos su rostro y se dijo a sí mismo que era su maestro y que debía actuar como tal, apartarla y meterle la cabeza en el agua para despertarla de una vez y poder volver a la cueva para que pueda terminarse su comida-.

Pero la parte racional del hombre no le hizo caso. Tomó su pequeña mano y mientras se incorporaba de nuevo besó la mejilla de Taliyah. Observó como la chica lo miraba entre emocionada y avergonzada y sintió un pinchazo de cariño.

 

 

-Aun no, espera un poco.-La chica hizo pucheros ante sus palabras, disgustada, pero tampoco dijo nada-.

 

Esa noche Yasuo se preguntaba si Taliyah recordaría lo sucedido en el río, pero no fue hasta unas semanas más tarde que obtuvo su respuesta cuando Taliyah le preguntó:

 

-¿Cuánto más he de esperar? -Y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa-.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Cuánto más he de esperar? -Y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa-.

.

.

Yasuo se quedó quieto en el lugar. Al principio no supo a qué se refería la joven, pero el sonrojo que decoró su femenino rostro le hizo recordar.

“-Aun no, espera un poco.” Sus propias palabras resonaron en su mente y miró fijamente a la chica, que se había parado también.

La verdad es que aun no lo tenía muy claro. Él quería estar con Taliyah, pero no creía merecer estar con alguien tan puro, inocente y libre de pecados como ella. Él estaba sucio, su honor estaba por los suelos y no podía traerle felicidad, solamente desgracias.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Taliyah se acercó a él enarcando una ceja.

-Tal vez deberíamos hablar en otro lugar. -El mayor se repuso de sus infelices pensamientos y continuó caminando con Taliyah detrás-.

La joven cogió de la mano a su maestro, las calles estaban llenas de gente ya que estaban caminando por las calles de una aldea en plena noche de Festival. Ella había insistido en ir, ya que nunca había visto algo parecido, y su maestro no pudo negarse después de los buenos avances que hacía ella en su entrenamiento.

Se merecía algo de entretenimiento de vez en cuando.

Pasearon con cuidado por las calles abarrotadas del pueblo, disfrutando de los puestos de comida y variedades y los farolillos de luces que daban un ambiente festivo. Intentaban no exponerse demasiado e iban con mucho cuidado por si había alguien buscando a Yasuo.

Después de caminar y comprar dulces para la chica decidieron buscar refugio en alguna posada.

Tomaron una habitación con una cama bastante grande, la estancia era pequeña pero acogedora. Tenía un pequeño armario de madera y una pequeña mesita al lado de la cama. No tenía mucho más, pero la ventana miraba hacia el pueblo y las colinas que había más allá. Era una suerte que estuvieran en un segundo piso, así sería más fácil observar los alrededores. No podían permitirse dos habitaciones y tampoco había necesidad, estaban acostumbrados a dormir al raso, en pequeñas cuevas...

Tampoco era la primera vez que compartían habitación o cama, aunque normalmente Yasuo extendía su saco de dormir en el suelo y le dejaba la comodidad del lecho a Taliyah.

La chica corrió a la ventana y se apoyó en ella para admirar el Festival desde ahí mientras su maestro dejaba su equipaje al lado del pequeño armario. Escuchó a su aprendiz murmurar algo por lo bajo, pero no le dio importancia, siempre hacía lo mismo.

Un sentimiento cálido recorría el pecho de Yasuo cuando veía a Taliyah tan emocionada y feliz, aunque fuera por cosas tan simples como un Festival en un pueblo cualquiera. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando a la chica y se giró para quitarse del cinto la katana, aunque no la alejó demasiado.

Procedió a quitarse la armadura y las prendas incómodas para ponerse algo más cómodo para dormir.

Mientras se soltaba el pelo notó la mirada de reojo de la chica. “Qué mal disimula.” Pensó intentando no sonreír.

Cuando se hubo cambiado se acercó a ella y vio como la chica lo miraba con sus ojos grandes y expresivos, expectante.

¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué futuro les esperaría si le decía que quería estar con ella? ¿Seguirían las cosas como estaban o cambiaría algo?

Todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los fuegos artificiales.

Taliyah se giró emocionada mientras observaba las grandes explosiones de color en el cielo.

Todas las preocupaciones y problemas fueron olvidados. La mano de la chica buscó la de Yasuo y él decidió no pensar más sobre el tema.

Cuando Taliyah notó que Yasuo tomaba su mano de vuelta decidió arriesgarse un poco más y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, casi esperando que la apartase de un empujón. Pero el hombre se quedó quieto y al cabo de unos segundos suspiró y giró a la chica, quedando de cara.

Los fuegos artificiales iluminaban la pequeña habitación cada pocos segundos, bañando el rostro de Taliyah en colores.

Si ella quería estar junto a él a sabiendas de lo que conllevaba, ¿quién era él para impedírselo?

Esta vez fue Yasuo quién tomó la iniciativa y mandándolo todo al traste besó suavemente los labios de la chica. Notó como se tensaba y dejaba de respirar durante unos segundos, para luego devolverle el beso de forma cariñosa.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno quería alejarse del otro. Taliyah sentía que estaba soñando y que si lo dejaba ir no volvería a ocurrir algo similar, por lo que lo rodeó con los brazos y escondió su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro.

Más roja que un tomate recuperó el aliento e intentó normalizar su respiración. Notó que Yasuo estaba igual de nervioso y le miró temerosa a los ojos.

Le sorprendió ver cariño y miedo, cosa no muy normal en Yasuo, por lo que lo llevó a la cama y lo sentó en el borde.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Taliyah se sentó a su lado y no soltó las manos de su maestro, preocupada de que él se hubiera arrepentido-.

-... No mereces a alguien como yo, pequeña. -Yasuo acarició soltó las manos de la chica con cuidado y acarició el rostro femenino-.

-¿Y eso quién lo dice? -Frunció el ceño pero cerró los ojos al notar las caricias- Yo quiero estar contigo...

Yasuo aprovechó que Taliyah tenía los ojos cerrados para besarla de nuevo, esta vez de forma un poco más agresiva. Los suaves labios de la chica intentaron seguirle el ritmo, pero rápidamente se quedó sin aire y apartó a Yasuo con manos temblorosas.

-Deberíamos tratar de dormir, se hace tarde. -Yasuo recuperó la compostura y miró por la ventana-.

No se había dado cuenta en qué momento los fuegos artificiales habían terminado.

Taliyah no necesitó más palabras para saber que Yasuo la había aceptado como algo más que su aprendiz. Se cambió de ropa rápidamente y se metió dentro de las sábanas.

El mayor solo compartía la cama con ella cuando llevaban mucho tiempo durmiendo al raso o cuando hacía demasiado frío como para dormir en el suelo, y no era ninguno de los casos, pero el chico se estiró a su lado de todas formas.

-Buenas noches. -La chica soltó una risita de felicidad y se acurrucó entre los brazos de Yasuo-.

Recibió un beso en la frente como respuesta.

.

.

 

Tal vez entre los dos encontrasen una manera de hacer funcionar lo que fuera que tuvieran.


End file.
